


Cerises et fraises

by malurette



Category: Nana
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles et minifics divers ; <br/>1ère vignette : Hachi et Nana, des fraises. 2ème : Nana/Hachi, premier baiser. 3ème : Shin, guitare et basse. 4ème : Hachi en boîte. 5ème : Mai/Nana, groupie. 6ème: Yasu/Miu, premier baiser. 7ème: Nobu->Shin, à côté. 8ème: Hachi/Nana, déni. 9ème: Takumi/Hachi, des chaussures. 10 et 11ème: Yasu/Miu, maturité, zenitude. 12ème: Nana/Hachi, solitude. 13ème: Hachi/Misato ..? 14ème: Hachi gen. 15ème : Nana vs les mecs. 16ème : Hachi & les garçons. 17ème : mamie Miyuki, de l'éducation des petites filles. 18ème : Nana, sa vie en musique. 19ème : Hachi et sa mère, sa grande petite fille. 20ème : Junko et Hachi, un vrai bébé. 21ème : Nana et Hachi, chouchoutage. 22ème : Shin, trouver sa place ? 23ème : Yasu et Shin, Mauvais garçons. 24ème : Nana et Hachi, On galère moins à deux. 25ème : Nana et Ren, Amour versus honneur. 26ème : Hachi et Takumi, Inattendu. 27ème : Nana et Hachi, Rituel. 28ème : Hachi, Un présage. 29ème : Junko, Hachi/Takumi, En profiter un max'. <br/>30ème : Nana, Hachi/Takumi, Une époque révolue. <br/>31ème : Blast, Composer un album. <br/>32ème : Shin/Laylah, Au premier appel. <br/>33ème : Hachi, Un secret. <br/>34ème : Nana, Ambition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mh, des fraises !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmh, des fraises !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mmmh, des fraises !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ōsaki Nana, Komatsu Nana  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** les fraises comme métaphore aux drabbles - si vous ne voyez pas le rapport, ne vous en faites pas, c’est pas grave ! - les ficlets suivantes auront des thèmes plus précis.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Ce qu’il y a de bien à avoir une colocataire qui aime cuisiner – et qui cuisine bien - se dit souvent Nana, c’est qu’elle n’a pas à se prendre la tête quand elle-même n’a pas envie de préparer quoi que ce soit.  
Ce qu’il y a de moins bien, c’est qu’il arrive à Hachikō de curieuses lubies culinaires, de temps à autre.

Nana contemple longuement le paquet posé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle met de côté les questions d’ordre « pratique » (Pourquoi reste-t-il là, pourquoi ne l’a-t-elle pas mis au frigo ?) pour s’enquérir du plus évident :

« T’as acheté des fraises ?  
\- C’est de saison. », se justifie Hachi.

Ça n’est pas une accusation, pourtant. Nana répond laconiquement, « C’est cool ». Et prouve que l’idée ne lui déplaît pas.

« Mais ! Commence pas à les manger ! C’est pour le dessert.  
\- Oh, ça va, j’en prends juste une. »

C’est bon, les fraises. C’est sucré. C’est doux. Ça se mange tout seul. Nana en reprend une. Puis une autre.

« Mais arrête, quoi !  
\- Bon, bon… »

Sûr, c’est bon, les fraises… on en prend une et on en veut encore une autre…

« Et puis, elles sont faites pour être mangées, non ?  
\- Oui, mais moi je voulais les faire en gâteau. Ou au moins les napper d’une bonne crème. »

Pas juste les manger telles quelles, quoi. Ça aussi c’est bon. Ça demande plus d’imagination pour trouver une recette, plus de temps de préparation, de patience. Et de savoir-faire. Un gâteau aux fraises, regrette Nana, y’a des tas de façon de le louper. Enfin, elle fait confiance à Hachi pour la cuisine.  
Et puis, une fois que c’est prêt, on le mange en un rien de temps, sans forcément penser à complimenter la cuisinière, qui en plus serait capable de mettre la réussite du gâteau sur le simple goût des fraises elles-mêmes, sans accorder de crédit à son propre talent.

Mais quand même, les fraises… elles sont trop tentantes. Elle en reprend encore une.


	2. Nana/Hachi, Cerises et fraises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Démon du Smack a encore frappé !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cerise et fraise  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ōsaki Nana, Komatsu Nana (‘Hachi’)  
>  **Genre :** romance avec un soupçon d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Hachi et Nana, pour Lulu/Lost Storms (mème à bisoux – novembre '06)  
>  **Continuité :** je ne sais plus, mais tout début de série ; tome 2 ou 3 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La première fois que Nana a embrassé cette fille, c’était par jeu. Comme toutes les autres filles qu’elle a embrasées avant, comme celles qu’elle pouvait imaginer encore embrasser après : juste un jeu. Une "récompense" pour l’adorable chiot à visage d’ange qui avait bien travaillé.

Comme toutes les autres, Hachikō est devenue rouge écarlate : c’est une réaction qu’elle adore obtenir. (Chut, c’est un secret, mais quand elle voit ça, elle repense à sa grand-mère qui l’empêchait de porter du rouge ou du rose : ces couleurs vont vraiment à ravir aux jeunes filles et les rendent à croquer.)  
C’était la première fois, ça.

À ce moment, ça n’était qu’un jeu, rien de plus. C’était bien avant que ça devienne sérieux et qu’elle aussi se mette à rougir à l’idée de l’embrasser de nouveau, pour de vrai.


	3. Shin, doubles compétences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guitare folk et guitare basse... et autre chose ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Double compétence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages :** Ōsaki Nana, Komatsu "Hachi" Nana, Okazaki Shin’ichi  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "bassiste" contrainte accessoire + "musique" pour 31_jours (27 août '09)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Basse ? s’étonne Hachi. Ren, il est guitariste, non ?  
\- Il fait les deux. »

Sur les raisons qui l’ont poussé à se mettre à la basse, en plus de « juste » imiter Ren, Shin a du mal s’expliquer :

« N’importe qui peut jouer de la guitare. Enfin, je ne dis pas que c’est facile d’apprendre et d’en jouer bien, mais tout le monde en a envie. La basse, c’est plus rare. C’est moins spontané. On s’imagine que c’est moins classe. Pourtant c’est important aussi. »

Ça, pour que le groupe en ait besoin pour fonctionner, Hachi est toute prête à le croire, que c’est important. Mais en quoi est-ce si différent d’une guitare normale ?

« La guitare basse a un son plus grave et plus velouté, aussi. »  
Nana se marre : « Velouté !  
\- Mais oui.  
\- Et c’est ça qui te fait vibrer à l’intérieur quand tu écoutes ?  
\- Ça et la batterie, oui. Alors voilà.  
\- Classe ! s’extasie Hachi.  
\- Et ça te donne une belle voix grave pour compenser ta frêle apparence ?  
\- Meuh non ! »

Il y a cependant une raison supplémentaire secrète : la basse exige un jeu de main différent de la guitare ordinaire, et diversifier ce qu’il fait de ses doigts, c’est un atout de plus pour son travail.


	4. Hachi, Magie de la danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ce soir on fait la fête !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Danse !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Komatsu Nana, vague mention de Kyôsuke/Junko et Shôji/Nana (Hachi)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « bouge ton corps » + contrainte accessoire "musique/danse" pour 31_jours (31 juin '09)  
>  **Note :** POV Nana, 2ème personne  
>  **Continuité :** tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 et des poussières

Sortir en boîte c’est se retrouver avec de la musique plein les oreilles et de la lumière plein les yeux ; autour de soi, des tas de corps qui dansent, des gens sans identité.  
Danse avec eux, ne fais plus qu’une avec la foule.  
Vide-toi l’esprit, profite à fond du moment – défoule-toi – amuse-toi. Donne-toi à fond !

Tu sais que tu es jeune et mignonne, tu n’es plus lycéenne, tu fais une école d’arts spécialisée et ça c’est la classe ! Pas vrai ?  
Et tu comptes trouver l’amour bientôt. Beaucoup d’amour.

Alors navigue dans cette folie, joue à perdre Jun et Kyōsuke et Shōji : tu seras d’autant plus contente de les retrouver plus tard, au hasard des vagues qui portent les danseurs les uns vers les autres.  
(De toute façon Jun et Kyōsuke sont l’un à l’autre, autant de ne pas les coller, et Shōji est ton ami, tu es là pour rencontrer d’autres mecs !)

À la fin tu te souviendras peut-être que le DJ était beau, que tu as particulièrement aimé une des chansons, mais tu ne sais plus laquelle, qu’un ou deux ou trois garçons ont essayé de te draguer  
tu auras peut-être retenu le visage de l’un d’eux... ou pas. Finalement, tu n’en auras trouvé aucun à ton goût.  
Mais qu’importe !

Ce soir on est entre amis,  
ce soir aucune obligation  
ce soir on fait la fête !


	5. Mai->Nana, Carence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ce qui manque à sa vie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Manque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tsuzuki Mai (‘Misato’ la groupie) -> Ōsaki Nana  
>  **Genre :** stalker-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** n’est plus exactement compatible avec les développements et les révélations de l’histoire arrivés cette dernière couple d’années.  
>  **Thèmes :** "carence" et contrainte accessoire "première personne" pour 31_jours (1er octobre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Nana. Ce mot résume ma vie.  
Sans toi, je ne vis pas. Avant de te rencontrer, ma vie était vide. Depuis que je te connais, je ne vis que pour toi. Maintenant que je t’ai rencontrée, j’ai l’impression de ne plus exister quand je suis loin de toi.  
Je suis incomplète, tu sais. Il manque quelque chose à mon âme pour être entière. Ce quelque chose, je l’ai trouvé dans vos chansons ; c’est ta voix qui me dit de vivre.

Il n’y a pas de hasard, c’est le destin qui m’a fait vous croiser. Ton groupe n’a pas changé ma vie, comme disent les autres : il l’a sublimée.  
Alors, c’est à BlaSt que je consacre cette existence. À toi et à ceux qui t’entourent. Parce qu’ils font partie de ta vie, parce qu’ils possèdent une partie de ton cœur, tu es un peu eux et ils sont un peu de toi.  
Or je dois tout savoir de toi. Tout.  
Par cœur, je saurai tous les détails de ta vie, et des leurs aussi, puisque leurs vies sont étroitement entremêlées avec la tienne.

C’est tout ce que j’ai à faire. Sans cela, ma vie n’aurait plus de sens ; sans cela, je ne vivrai plus. Parce que dans la grande distribution des cœurs, on a oublié de me donner quelque chose.  
Et tout ce qui manque à ma vie, Nana, c’est la tienne.


	6. Yasu/Miu, Cerise ou cendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il éteint cette cigarette, qu'arrive-t-il ensuite ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cerise ou cendre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shinoda Miu/Takagi Yasuhi  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** caractérisation rendue plutôt bancale par la progression de la série depuis, sans doute.  
>  **Prompts :** "Blackstone Cherry" et "premier baiser", pour PresKunange/Cucumber Sandwiches (printemps '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : bouh, j’me rappelle plus, ça fait trop longtemps... pifométriquement, tome 8 ou 9, peut-être ? ou 10 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Le grand type chauve l’inquiète, à toujours avoir l’air de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, à toujours être là quand on ("elle" ?) a besoin de lui. Elle voudrait presque qu’il dépasse les bornes, pour qu’elle puisse le remettre en place et enfin, qu’il s’éloigne, qu’on la laisse seule. Elle ne veut pas qu’on s’occupe d’elle, surtout pas lui ; elle ne le mérite pas, se répète-t-elle.

Mais non, il se tient toujours à distance respectueuse. Ça n’est même pas qu’il la traite comme une petite chose fragile comme le font tant d’autres, non, vraiment, comme une personne. La seule délicatesse excessive dont il fait preuve, c’est s’abstenir de fumer en sa présence, comme s’il craignait de déclencher une crise. Mais enfin, sa poitrine qui se serre, ça n’est « que » de l’angoisse, pas de l’asthme ni rien de ce genre… et puis d’ailleurs, elle aime bien le parfum de ses Blackstone cherry. Elle l’aime bien, tout court.  
Finalement, elle est heureuse qu’il s’intéresse à elle.

Elle se demande si, quand elle prendra son courage à deux mains pour l’embrasser (ou faire en sorte que lui l’embrasse), il aura goût de cerise, ou de cendre, ou autre chose…


	7. Nobu/Shin, Je t'attends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviens quand tu veux... ou quand tu peux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Celui qui reste derrière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Terashima Nobuo - > Okazaki Shin’ichi, Shin/des filles  
>  **Genre :** sens unique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** c’est curieux ; à cette époque le Shin/Reira m’avait l’air trop ancré dans la série pour faire marcher du Shin/Nobu... mais si c’était à refaire maintenant, je ferais peut-être l’inverse en pensant plus à Nobu/Hachi ?  
>  **Prompt :** "Je t’attends" pour Isil Rae/Shono-Hime, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Le portable de Shin se met à sonner, n’interrompant pas grand’ chose, mais interrompant quand même le temps qu’il passe vaguement dans la même pièce que Nobu, essayant de ne pas trop déranger la vie de son hôte. La conversation ne dure pas longtemps. Aussitôt, il rassemble ses affaires, vérifie sa tenue, et s’excuse. Il sort.

« Reviens quand tu veux, tu sais que ma porte t’est toujours ouverte, » lance Nobu en guise d’au-revoir, ne pouvant pas lui souhaiter "Travaille bien" mais essayant de rester léger quand même.

Shin acquiesce, tout en sachant qu’il ne rentrera sans doute qu’aux petites heures. Nobu a l’habitude et fait semblant de ne pas l’attendre. Et durant toute la durée de son absence, il tourne en rond, en colère contre la femme sans visage dans les bras de laquelle Shin doit être en ce moment, et en colère contre lui-même ne de rien oser lui dire, de rester chaque fois à attendre son retour en silence.


	8. Nana/Hachi, Je t'aime moi non plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais elle ne va pas lui dire qu'elle l'aime, non plus !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Embrouillamini  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Komatsu Nana, Ōsaki Nana   
> **Genre :** amour-ou-amitié/déni  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Je t’aime, moi non plus" pour Anacofleb, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 321

Les petits mots affectueux et les remarques faussement méchantes vont et viennent entre les deux Nanas.  
« Tu es vraiment un petit chien mal élevé, je devrais m’en trouver un autre…  
\- Heeee ! c’est pas gentil, ça ! »

Nana enlace son Hachikō et lui frotte la tête, comme à un petit enfant ou un animal de compagnie, riant à voix basse.  
« Sauf que ça serait trop de trouble d’avoir à en chercher un, et si j’en ramassais un n’importe où je ne saurais pas si je gagne au change ou pas… He mais dis-moi, ton cœur bat drôlement vite ! je te fais tant d’effet ?  
\- Oui ! »

Nana relâche son étreinte un peu trop précipitamment, exagérant son mouvement de recul.  
« Ohla, je préfèrerais éviter ça. Les chiens trop affectueux, ça devient vite lourd. Et t’avais dit que t’aimais pas les filles !  
\- Mais ! mais pas comme ça ! Je veux dire que tu m’inquiètes, quand tu me serres comme ça. Et c’est toi qui m’as embrassée, la dernière fois !  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était qu’un jeu. »

‘Hachi’ s’apprête à ajouter qu’elle n’aime pas non plus qu’on la traite de chien, et elle devrait le faire, n’importe qui devrait protester dans un cas pareil, mais finalement elle n’ose pas. Parce que si Nana commence à s’excuser, elle s’en voudra et lui dira que ça ne fait rien tant qu’elles sont entre elles, là ça l’embête moins, juste quand c’est elle. Pour qu’elle ne se fâche pas. Et peut-être parce que c’est vrai aussi, mais elle ne veut pas la laisser imaginer qu’elle l’aime comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas…

Et puis elle fera quoi si Nana lui dit des trucs bizarres qui lui feront se remettre à penser qu’elle a des sentiments pas nets pour elle, aussi ?


	9. Takumi/Hachi, Cinq paires de godasses !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "T'as _encore_ acheté des godasses ?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cinq paires de godasses !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ichinose Takumi, Komatsu ‘Hachi’ Nana  
>  **Genre :** domestique/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "dix pompes !" pour <31_jours (10 octobre '07)  
>  **Avertissement :** attention, tordage de thème en interprétation losesque  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : ‘m’rappelle jamais, tomes 9-10 environ ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

Takumi rentre chez lui. Fatigué par les caprices de Reira, la vitalité excessive de Natsuki, l’attitude de Ren, la simple présence de leur producteur à leurs côtés, les histoires de paparazzi et quantité de détails semble-t-il mineurs mais qui s’accumulent.

Heureusement, chez lui, sa petite femme l’attend. C’est fou comme il est attentionné envers elle, se dit-il souvent. Il fait bien attention à ne pas fumer dans leur appartement et à laisser tout ce qu’il peut de mauvaise humeur dehors avant de rentrer. Ce qui lui reste malgré tout, elle est là pour le calmer. Il fait tout pour ne pas déranger sa petite princesse ; fumée, soucis, souliers, il laisse tout sur le pas de la porte, même quand il est crevé et ne souhaite que se vautrer chez lui avec Nana.

Et en parlant de souliers à laisser…

« T’as encore acheté des godasses !  
\- Ben oui, avec Sachiko qui grandit, j’ai les chevilles qui enflent, j’ai facilement mal aux pieds : il m’en fallait bien des nouvelles.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que t’avais besoin de… cinq ? cinq nouvelles paires de pompes ?  
\- Euh… j’arrivais pas à me décider entre les différents modèles… J’en ai pris une paire pour faire classe malgré tout, une super confortable, celles-ci sont trooop mimi, celles-ci ressemblent à celles que tu as achetées pour Sachiko alors je les voulais absolument… celles-là c’est pour le printemps prochain après la naissance, quand je pourrai à nouveau porter des talons… »

Takumi, étourdi par le babillage de Nana, ne trouve même pas rétorquer que d’ici là, la mode aura sans doute changé et qu’elle ne les portera probablement jamais, ces chaussures-là.

« Et puis je m’ennuie toute seule toute la journée sans toi, il faut bien que je m’occupe un peu de temps en temps…  
\- En faisant du shopping et en achetant cinq paires de chaussures neuves. »

Nana lui fait ses grands yeux humides :  
« Tu… tu trouves que je dépense trop ? Tu m’avais dit que je pouvais, non…  
\- Oui, oui…  
\- Oui ? »

Le regard de sa chère et tendre s’embue encore plus et sa lèvre s’avance, comme celle d’une gamine qui vient de se faire gronder. C’est qu’elle serait au bord des larmes !

« Arf… oui, « je t’avais dit que tu pouvais ». Donc, non, j’trouve pas « trop ». »  
Nana respire. Ouf !

« Bon allez, soupire Takumi : fais voir ? Ah ouais, ‘pas mal. Montre-moi à quoi tu ressembles avec ça ?  
\- Mais Takumi, pas dans la maison ! et puis celles-ci je ne pourrais jamais les porter en ce moment !  
\- Mais si, mais si. C’est pas comme si j’allais te garder debout très longtemps, hein, » fait-il avec un regard grivois. Nana rougit jusqu’à la racine des sourcils.  
« Et si tu as les pieds qui enflent, ajoute-t-il même généreusement, je te les masserai. »


	10. Yasu/Miu, Question d'âge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Âge légal et maturité réelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une question d’âge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Couple :** Takagi Yasushi/Shinoda Miu  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "maturité" pour 31_jours (22 novembre ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 280

Dans le temps, ça aurait fait rire Nobu, que Yasu sorte avec une fille aux cheveux si longs.  
« Tu cherches à compenser ta calvitie, boule de billard ? »  
Oh oui, Yasushi peut voir l’ironie là-dedans.  
Mais sur Miu, Nobuo n’ose rien dire. Il a grandi, finalement, ce petit. Peut-être est-ce dû à l’affection qu’il a éprouvée lui aussi pour cette fille avant de renoncer à elle ? Ou peut-être, tout simplement, l’âge qui aide.

Ironie de l’affaire, ces longs cheveux, Yasu soupçonne qu’il s’agira d’un souvenir d’une enfance depuis longtemps passée. Miu serait aussi jolie avec des cheveux plus courts, elle pourrait même paraître plus belle et plus âgée avec une coiffure différente, et elle a l’air de le savoir. Malgré tout, elle s’obstine à les garder naturels et interminables. Plus par peur de changer que par attrait réel, il en est certain.  
Des années pour les faire pousser si long : elle ne peut pas les sacrifier du jour au lendemain. En cela, elle ressemble à une adolescente.

Dans ses yeux, dans la gravité de son visage, Yasu voit bien qu’elle n’est pourtant plus une enfant depuis longtemps, pourtant ; la vie, elle la connaît. Peut-être même a-t-elle dû mûrir trop vite.  
Qu’elle garde une apparence de petite fille, il ne s’en formalise pas ; savoir qu’elle est en fait plus âgée que lui n’est pas un problème non plus. Ils sont ce qu’ils sont. Elle lui plaît ainsi et il est heureux de s’être liée à elle. Et puis après tout, il y a longtemps que les gens de son âge le traitent comme un vieux sage… alors vraiment, pourquoi se soucier d’un âge avec lequel de toute façon, tout le monde triche ?


	11. Yasu/Miu, Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen mais pas ascète pour autant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Moine zen  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Takagi Yasushi ; Yasu/Miu  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "zen" + contrainte accessoire "UST" pour 31_jours (9 décembre ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ils en ont de bonnes, quand même, ses amis, à considérer Yasu comme un saint. Nana (Komatsu, celle que tous les autres appellent Hachi) a même déjà parlé à son endroit de « satori ». Pourtant, il est loin de la béatitude. Il a beau être calme et prendre la vie avec philosophie, il n’est pas exactement « zen » pour autant.

Qu’est-ce qu’ils croient, qu’il est en bois, que ça ne lui fait rien quand une fille l’approche ? Nana avait l’air toute surprise de le voir réagir. Et que ça lui est égal d’être avec une fille qui ne raffole pas des hommes et qui a peur du contact humain, qui n’a même pas envie de l’embrasser ? D’accord, il aime Miu et respecte sa pudeur. Toute relation amoureuse ne se résume pas au sexe, toute relation amoureuse n’est pas forcée de mener au sexe. Il est déjà heureux du lien qu’ils ont ensemble ; pour le reste, il attendra le temps qu’il faudra.

Mais sous ses dehors impassibles, intérieurement il n’est qu’un homme comme tout le monde, un pauvre petit être humain avec des désirs, pas un ascète…


	12. Nana/Hachi, Deux solitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lonely together..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux solitudes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Komatsu ‘Hachi’ Nana/Ōsaki Nana, Ōsaki Nana/Honjō Ren  
>  **Genre :** malentendus  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "solitude" pour Marauder's Mad lors de l’anniversaire de Yuri à tout Prix (15 mars ‘08)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100 mots

Ça n’est pas l’amour qui pousse Hachi dans ses bras, se répète Nana, c’est juste cette horrible sensation de solitude, cette peur d’être abandonnée et ce besoin d’être serrée très fort. Son Hachikō est un gentil petit animal affectueux avec tout le monde, mais au final, c’est d’un homme dont elle a besoin pour prendre soin d’elle. Il faudra bien qu’elle la relâche. En attendant, elle fait de son mieux pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse, tout le temps où elle pourra la garder pour elle.  
Elle l’aime, à sa façon. C’est juste qu’elle a trop peur de l’exprimer.

*

  
Ça n’est pas l’amour qui pousse Nana à l’accueillir, se répète l’autre Nana, c’est juste cette horrible sensation de solitude, cette peur d’être abandonnée et ce besoin d’avoir quelqu’un de vivant tout contre soi. Nana-de-Blast est une jeune fille blessée qui a besoin d’être rassurée, mais au final, c’est de Ren dont elle aura besoin pour vivre. Elle fera tout son possible pour la remettre entre ses bras à lui, c’est la seule manière qu’elle a trouvé pour la rendre heureuse, elle qu’elle considère comme « son héros ». En attendant, elle profite autant qu’elle peut de l’affection qu’elle veut bien lui offrir. 


	13. Hachi/"Misato", Rêves indûs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on a le subconscient embrouillé et la conscience plus encore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rêves incontrôlés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Komatsu Nana/« Uehara Misato » (la groupie, avant qu’on ne sache son vrai nom)  
>  **Genre :** UST/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée Internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Un nouveau jour se lève sur Tokyo et illumine les fenêtres d’un certain appartement 707. Dans son lit, Komatsu Nana s’éveille et regroupe paresseusement ses pensées, de ce qu’elle a fait la veille, de ce qu’elle a faire aujourd’hui. Les rêves de cette nuit lui revenant brutalement en mémoire, elle s’assied d’un coup dans son lit, complètement réveillée - et horrifiée.

« Ça craint trop !! »  
Elle se prend le visage à deux mains, paniquée.  
« C’est pas possible. J’ai pas pu rêver ça !  
...Ça serait Nana, encore ..! »

Son premier réflexe serait d’appeler justement Nana au secours. Mais elle barre cette option : oh non, qu’en dirait Nana si elle lui racontait ? Elle s’imaginerait tout de suite des trucs pas nets. Sa deuxième idée est d’appeler Jun sur son portable, quitte à la réveiller. Mais elle aussi se ferait des idées bizarres, à tous les coups, et se fâcherait si le coup de fil la réveille ou interrompt un câlin du matin avec Kyôsuke.

Nana se roule en boule, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.  
Mieux vaut que personne ne sache qu’elle a rêvé qu’elle faisait l’amour avec Misato, on se moquerait d’elle. Personne ! Mais comment va-t-elle pouvoir s’en faire consoler, alors ?


	14. Hachi, Bonnes et mauvaises raisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hachi sans Nana et face à son poids. Oh, oui, dit comme ça, ça a l'air bête, mais que voulez-vous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des bonnes et des mauvaises raisons de se surveiller  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Komatsu Nana, Ōsaki Nana  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « surveille ton poids ! » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (18 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à placer du côté des tomes 11/12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 666

Nana est ressortie de la visite du troisième mois plutôt inquiète :  
« Si vous grossissez trop, vous vous exposez à divers risques, dont notamment une toxicose. Veillez à manger équilibré et en quantité raisonnable. »  
La gynéco’ lui a fait peur. Et pourtant, ça n’est pas tout à fait suffisant pour qu’elle fasse vraiment attention, autant qu’il le faudrait. Le docteur na pas détaillé les risques en question, n’a même pas expliqué ce qu’est la toxicose... difficile d’agir face à un risque si obscur.  
Si seulement Nana était là à ses côtés, ça irait sans doute mieux. Elle serait moins tentée de manger trop et/ou n’importe quoi, elle en est sûre.

Nana n’est pas contente de savoir Hachi enceinte, et ça lui fait du mal de voir sa désapprobation.  
Elle croyait, bon, pas qu’elle approuverait immédiatement, mais qu’au moins elle la comprendrait.  
Et elle reste son amie, n’est-ce pas ? pour elle elle aurait pu faire un effort.  
Elle pourrait continuer à veiller sur elle, même si pas pour le bébé - dont elle dit qu’elle s’en fiche - mais pour elle-même, son Hachikō ?

Pas comme une grande soeur : pour ça elle a Jun (Jun au moins lui parle toujours et même si elle trouve qu’elle fait des bêtises, elle continue à l’aider – elle s’est même mise à la regarder comme une adulte maintenant qu’elle s’est décidée à être une bonne mère pour son bébé !)  
Comme un petit ami jaloux peut-être ? c’est méchant pour Takumi et pour Nobu, mais elle lui a déjà dit autrefois : Nana est plus importante que n’importe quel petit ami.  
(Comme un mari vis-à-vis d’un animal domestique ?)

Quoi qu’il en soit, elle la surveillerait et la gronderait juste ce qu’il faut, elle l’encouragerait à continuer à cuisiner et à manger équilibré : c’est tellement plus facile quand c’est pour nourrir quelqu’un d’autre, pas juste soi. Même pas soi et le bébé – le bébé fait partie d’elle – vraiment une autre personne. Hachi voudrait vraiment que ça soit Nana. (Surtout que Takumi est trop souvent absent et ne peut pas vraiment jouer ce rôle...)

Nana pourrait, devrait tenir ce rôle. Sans aller jusqu’à lui dire des méchancetés pour l’aiguillonner...  
Du style, « Je sais que tu vas prendre beaucoup de ventre mais surveille-toi, te rends pas obèse non plus ! » ?  
Nana ne dirait jamais ça ! mais Hachiko a une imagination trop fertile qu’elle ne peut arrêter :  
« Tu veux cacher ton ventre sous une couche de graisse ? »  
Non non non ! Nana ne dirait décidément jamais des choses pareilles.

« Prends un peu plus soin de toi. Si vraiment tu veux mettre ce mioche au monde en bonne santé, surveille mieux ce que tu avales. »

Oui, comme ça, ça serait mieux. Ça lui ressemble déjà plus et ça fait meilleur effet.  
« T’as pas besoin de réellement manger pour deux : c’est encore qu’un tout petit bout de viande dans ton ventre pour l’instant. »  
C’est un peu cru mais ça se tient... et oui, l’idée de n’être encore qu’une malgré cette vie nouvelle qui grandit en elle plaît à Hachi ;  
Il faudrait qu’elle arrive à lui dire, à Nana : « même avec un bébé je reste moi, tu sais, je suis toujours ton amie – ton petit chien si tu veux » mais elle craint que ses mots en l’atteignent pas.

Alors elle va lui montrer : pas question de laisser la grossesse changer son visage du tout au tout et l’empâter de partout ! Elle a déjà les seins qui grossissent et elle aura un ventre rond quand son bébé aura assez grandi, ça c’est normal, mais pour l’instant il faut que ça soit tout – rien de plus !  
Personne ne doit pouvoir dire au premier coup d’oeil qu’elle contient plus qu’elle ne devrait ! Et il faut que Nana voie bien qu’elle reste inchangée !

Et alors tout ira bien entre elles, et elle pourra s’habituer à l’idée du bébé au fur et à mesure qu’il commencera à se voir – plus tard, bien plus tard, pas tout de suite.  
Avec cette résolution, elle saura faire attention.


	15. Hachi, Junko et les mecs; Le grand problème de sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Encore_ un coup de foudre ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le grand problème de sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Saotome Junko, Komatsu Nana/OMC  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Aizawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Nana soupire. - Ah, les garçons... » (v.1)  
>  d’après Azalée_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : à situer au tout début de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Nana soupire : « Ah, les garçons...  
\- Le grand problème de ta vie, remarque Junko. C’est qui, cette fois ?  
\- Un étudiant que je croise dans le train chaque matin. Mais je ne sais rien de lui. Il n’est jamais loin de moi, il me regarde toujours intensément mais je ne peux le toucher. Et il ne descend pas à la même station que moi, impossible de l’aborder ! Mon bel ange du métro... il symbolise tous mes amours. Beau comme un dieu, si proche et si loin à la fois. »

Junko est au-delà des soupirs désormais :  
« Trouve-t-en un autre. »


	16. Nana, Yasu, les hommes et les femmes; La vie des autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On est tous humains, tu sais..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vie des autres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ōsaki Nana, Takagi Yasushi ; Nobu/Hachi et Nana/Ren mentionnés  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Aizawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Nana soupire. - Ah, les garçons..." » (v.2)  
>  d’après Azalée_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à situer du côté des tomes 6-7 environ  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** Nana a beau être très libérée en ce qui concerne sa propre vie, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de la voir avec des préjugés en ce qui concerne les autres.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Nana soupire :  
« Ah, les garçons. Tous les mêmes : des obsédés.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

\- Quoi ? tu prétends que c’est pas vrai ?

\- Oh, non. C’est vrai. Nobu, avec une copine si mignonne, pense souvent à lui faire l’amour. Moi, même célibataire, j’ai des « pensées impures » aussi, tu sais.

\- Pitié, parle pas de ça, _toi_.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? s’amuse Yasu : je suis en train de t’expliquer que c’est tout à fait normal. Donc. Les filles aussi, tu le sais. Toi, quand tu penses à Ren… »

Nana s’insurge : « Moi c’est pas pareil ! »

Et Yasu sourit, d’un air entendu.


	17. Miyuki et Nana, Partant d'un bon sentiment ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La façon dont sa grand-mère a fait l'éducation de Nana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’un bon sentiment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ōsaki Nana et Miyuki   
> **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Aizawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Gojyō ne sait au fond rien de son père sinon qu’il n’est plus là, égoïste, que Jien joue son rôle et que sa mère le déteste, déteste le rouge."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Déteste le rouge, c’est une couleur vicieuse. Seules les séductrices, les femmes de mauvaise vie, en portent. C’était la couleur du bonheur autrefois, mais elle a trop souvent mal servi. »

C’est ce que sa grand-mère répète à Nana depuis toujours ou presque, quand la fillette a besoin de nouveaux habits. Ça n’est pas qu’elle la maltraite, mais la vieille est incapable de lui montrer son amour et ne laisse voir que son inquiétude. Car elle aimait chèrement sa fille mais n’a pas su en faire une femme bien, et voilà le résultat ; avec sa petite-fille, elle fera plus attention.


	18. Nana, Chanter envers et contre tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La musique l'a sauvée de la solitude une première fois. Est-ce que ça continuera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chanter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnage :** Ōsaki Nana  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Aizawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors il s’assoit à son tour au piano et raconte sa vie en musique. »  
> d’après Shono_Hime pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o4 au 14 septembre ‘09 chez Drakys)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 20-21  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Raconter sa vie en musique, c’est ce qu’il pouvait arriver de mieux à Nana. Transcender ses sentiments pour en faire des paroles, mettre tout son cœur dans une chanson... ce qu’elle éprouve cesse alors de lui appartenir à elle seule, elle partage quelque chose avec un public.

Ça lui permet d’ouvrir son cœur. Ça la sauve.

Ça lui offre la première grande passion de sa vie... et lui permet de rencontrer la deuxième.

Le jour où tout s’écroule autour d’elle, canaliser son désespoir en une force brute pour sa voix, sans plus se soucier des paroles, est son dernier soutien.


	19. Natsuko et Hachi, Son grand bébé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À se demander si sa fille grandira un jour !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son grand bébé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages :** Komatsu Natsuko et Nana  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « allo maman, ici bébé ! » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (21 décembre ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** volumes 8-9, si je me souviens bien ?  
> peut se comparer avec le drabble suivant ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Nana est partie du foyer familial pour devenir adulte et pourtant, estime Natsuko, de ses trois filles, c’est la moins mature. He oui, même sa délurée de cadette, au moins, sait ce qu’elle veut dans la vie sous des dehors de tête pleine d’air. Pour l’aînée, elle n’a pas en s’en faire le moins du monde. Mais Nana…

Chaque fois qu’elle se rappelle de lui téléphoner, de loin en loin, c’est pour demander de l’aide et Natsuko se demande quelle catastrophe elle va encore leur annoncer. (Juste donner normalement de ses nouvelles, rassurer ses parents ? Non, ça elle n’y pense jamais.)

Elle est partie pour Tokyo pour rejoindre un garçon, ça, elle en est certaine. Mais maintenant qu’elle affirme être seule, elle flaire l’embrouille. Elle et ses idées romantiques de petite fille ! à tous les coups, elle s’est fait appâter par un vaurien et jeter une fois une sur place. Mais bon, ça ne sont pas ses affaires, elle n’y fourrera pas son nez.

Et voilà que Nana se retrouve en cloque et annonce qu’elle va peut-être se marier… sa petite Nana, maman, elle qui est encore un bébé par bien des aspects !

Mais enfin, même si elle était contente de ne plus l’avoir dans les pattes et d’espérer pouvoir lui faire confiance pour mûrir un peu, elle ne va pas lui tourner le dos maintenant. Bon, elle ne s’imagine pas grand-mère de si tôt, mais c’est la vie ; Nana reste sa fille et elle continuera à l’aider à sa manière, quelle que soit la voie qu’elle choisira.


	20. Junko et Hachi, Un vrai bébé !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'impression d'être une grande sœur, presque une mère, plus qu'un amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un vrai bébé, cette fille !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages :** Saotome Junko, Komatsu Nana  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « allo maman, c’est encore moi ! » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (22 décembre ‘09)  
>  **Note :** peut se lire en parallèle du drabble précédent pour comparer les points de vue ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Depuis qu’elles sont entrées au lycée, Junko et Nana sont meilleures amies, quoique parfois Junko ait l’impression d’être plus une grande soeur pour elle.  
Pendant que Nana brûlait les étapes en amour et jouait les femmes-enfants, Junko mûrissait à son rythme.

Depuis qu’elles ont fini le lycée et que Nana a connu la pire déception amoureuse de sa vie, Junko se dit qu’elle joue plutôt le rôle de maman, à la place de sa mère légitime, pour la consoler et la gronder selon les circonstances. Maintenant qu’elles sont étudiantes, que Nana continue ses bêtises de collégienne pendant que Junko s’achemine sagement vers un état de vieux couple marié, comme dit Nana, avec Kyōsuke, c’est devenu une certitude :

Nana l’appelle au téléphone (ou pire, vient directement la voir) à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit pour pleurer et/ou demander conseil (plus rarement pour se vanter de son bonheur, mais alors Junko s’en méfie encore plus : ça cache toujours une embrouille encore pire !)  
Et après on se demande si elle projette de se marier bientôt et d’avoir des enfants avec Kyōsuke ? Avec tout le boulot qu’elle a déjà à materner Nana ? Pitié non !


	21. Nana & Hachi, Chouchoute-moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle demande beaucoup, oui mais, elle donne aussi beaucoup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chouchoute-moi…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ōsaki Nana, Komatsu ‘Hachi’ Nana  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Nana et Hachi, « Caprice »  
>  pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100
> 
> *

Mamzelle Hachikō est un chien très capricieux. _Passons du temps ensemble. Écoute-moi te raconter ma vie. Chouchoute-moi. Je t’ai préparé un super-repas, dînons ensemble !_  
C’est fatigant.

Mais à tout prendre, moins qu’avoir un vrai animal domestique. Malgré ses caprices, elle sait s’occuper d’elle-même quand il le faut. Mieux, elle se transforme même en chien d’aveugle ou chien d’avalanche quand Nana craque sous les coups durs de la vie et râle et demande comme une enfant gâtée à ce que tout aille mieux maintenant.

Ça mérite bien toutes les récompenses du monde, reconnaît Nana quand elle y repense ensuite.


	22. Shin, Sa place dans le monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et s'interroger beaucoup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa place dans le monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnage :** Okazaki Shin’ichi  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Shin, « Souvent »  
>  pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 135

Shin prétend accepter la place qui est sienne dans le monde et ne plus jamais penser à ses parents. S’il existe par accident, il n’a rien à voir avec eux et c’est très bien comme ça. Il peut faire ce qu’il veut – ou ce qu’il peut – ça ne concerne que lui.

Il peut perdre pied autant qu’il veut, ça n’est pas grave, ça ne regarde que lui et la plupart du temps, les gens autour sont d’accord s’il se met dans la merde c’est sa propre faute, n’est-ce pas ?

C’est ce qu’il dit. Pourtant, il s’interroge sur cette place et ses liens avec le monde bien plus souvent qu’à son tour. Les réponses qu’il trouve le satisfont rarement longtemps. Alors de plus en plus souvent, il cherche à ne juste plus penser.


	23. Yashu & Shin - Mauvais garçons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nobu est un garçon bien." - "Et toi non ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mauvais garçons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Takagi Yasushi, Okazaki Shin-Ichi  
>  **Genre :** vague UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Yasu/Shin pour Elwan (printemps '08  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : plutôt début de série, arrivée de Shin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Nana s’inquiète de voir partir Shin, disant que c’est pour la réputation du groupe. L’autre Nana craint qu’il ne lui arrive malheur. Avant de laisser filer le jeune garçon, Yasu le prend à part :  
« Si tu te retrouves en rade, demande à Nobu de t’héberger. C’est un garçon bien. »

Un instant, Yasu pense qu’il va rétorquer, plein d’espièglerie :  
« _Mais un garçon aussi mignon que moi ne sera jamais en rade, il y aura toujours une fille qui voudra de moi pour la nuit_ », et à s’imaginer cela, ce que ces femmes font de lui, il a mal pour lui.

Mais non, à la place Shin demande, avec une fausse candeur :  
« ...Et pas vous ?  
\- Heh, non, rétorque Yasu. Et tu as dit que tu ne t’occupais pas des hommes.  
\- Pour vous je veux bien faire une exception. Mais ça sera double tarif. »

Shin a l’air mortellement sérieux en avançant cela, et même Yasu ne saurait dire s’il le pense vraiment ou si ça fait encore partie d’un jeu. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se contente d’une bourrade amicale.  
« Allez, file, mauvais garçon. »

Longtemps après son départ, sa main qui a touché l’épaule du « mauvais garçon » reste encore toute tiède.


	24. Hachi/Nana - Galère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si seulement elles étaient restées ainsi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En galère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ōsaki Nana/’Hachi’ Komatsu Nana  
>  **Genre :** regrets  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Joindre les deux bouts » + contrainte accessoire « musique, chant et danse »   
>  pour 31_jours (20 juillet ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

La vie était plus belle quand elles n’étaient que deux petites jeunes filles pleines d’entrain et de rêves. D’accord elles galéraient un peu… voire beaucoup, mais elles se serraient les coudes. En amour et au quotidien. Et la musique était quelque chose de beau et pas une jungle, pas un point de division.  
Ah, si elles étaient restées ainsi ! Si en amour elles s’étaient concentrées l’une sur l’autre plutôt que sur les mecs, si elles ne s’étaient pas laissées aveugler par la vie de rock-star… Leur vie aurait été moins glorieuse, mais tellement plus simple et plus heureuse !


	25. Nana/Ren - Honneur et mérite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amour ou fierté personnelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qu'un homme sans honneur ne te méritait pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ôsaki Nana/Honjou Ren  
>  **Genre :** amour/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** les personnages et leur histoire sont propriété de Yazawa Ai, le titre est emprunté à Corneille ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "choix cornélien" pour 31_jours > (o7 juil. ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Quand on a offert à Ren le choix de rejoindre un groupe montant ou rester avec un qui stagnait, il n’a pas hésité longtemps. Pour Nana, les choses sont plus difficiles à mettre en balance. Elle peut suivre Ren et n’être qu’une poule entretenue, sans mérite propre. Ou elle va se battre seule pour prouver sa vraie valeur. Leurs amis lui reprochent de sacrifier leur bonheur au nom de sa fierté. Elle considère que c’est renonce à une situation trop facile contre la promesse d’une plus grande réussite plus tard. Et tant pis si la route qui y mène est difficile. Elle veut la faire. Elle ne sera pas un simple trophée. Même sans Ren, elle réussira !  
Alors elle le laisse partir… pour le suivre et le rattraper à son rythme. Elle s’est promis de le dépasser. Il devient un rival en plus d’un but. Elle va devenir Quelqu’un et lui aussi devra se battre pour la mériter !


	26. Hachi/Takumi - Un truc inattendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi collectionnait les conquêtes... jusqu'à celle-ci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Inattendu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Komatsu Nana 'Hachi'/Ichinose Takumi  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "produit dérivé" pour (o8 juil. ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Nana a couché avec Takumi comme n’importe quelle groupie et y a récolté un « petit cadeau » accidentel… pour l’ironie de la chose, alors qu’elle ne voulait même plus de lui. Ça, c’est super collector. Du moins, elle l’espère ; qu’il n’en a pas refilé de pareils à trop d’autres filles.  
Elle a couché avec lui parce que c’était son idole, en pensant que ça ne les mènerait nulle part, que ça serait vite oublié. Elle l’a épousé parce qu’il a été le seul, au moment de sa plus grande détresse, à lui témoigner de la bonté. Elle oublie un peu vite que c’est lui qui l’a causée à la base. Elle sait qu’on le lui reprochera. Mais elle n’a jamais eu beaucoup de force et d’indépendance. Elle a toujours rêvé d’un bonheur stable, d’un couple, et même si la famille arrive façon un peu précipitée, elle l’accepte comme ça. Quelque part, se dit-elle, c’est là qu’est sa place.


	27. Nana & Hachi - Dedans le bonheur !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on jette dehors les poussières de l'année passée et le mauvais sort pour espérer accueillir chez soi chance et bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dehors les démons ! Dedans le bonheur !   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ôsaki Nana et Komatsu ’Hachi’ Nana  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « jeter dehors » pour 31_jours > ( juillet ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** International Day of Femslash  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le _mamemaki_ du Setsubun compte parmi les trucs qui se faisaient chez les Komatsu mais pas chez grand-mère Ôsaki. Miyuki refuse de laisser penser qu’elle considère les agissements de sa propre fille comme acte de démons et sa petite-fille comme malchance. 

Dans l’appartement 707 les choses sont bien différentes et Hachi est ravie de recréer pour Nana une véritable ambiance festive. En bonne petite ménagère qui tient à présenter un intérieur accueillant, elle a fait à fond le ménage pour l’arrivée prochaine du printemps.  
Les haricots grillés mitraillent le sol à pleines poignées, peut-être plus que nécessaire, la porte claque, tant pis si les voisins se plaignent du bruit et, bien à l’abri chez elles derrière, elles échangent un regard et sont prises d’un délicieux fou rire.  
Il faudra re-balayer l’escalier, mais plus tard. En attendant, attention juste à ne pas s’étaler en glissant sur ceux qui sont répandus ! Hachi a aussi préparé des haricots à manger et toutes les friandises qu’on vourra. Leur table sous la fenêtre se tient bravement sous le poids de toute cette joie solide. 

Le bonheur est là, pour toutes les deux. Pas besoin d’un homme pour jeter les haricots chez elles !


	28. Junko, Hachi (Takumi) - En profiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est fou le pouvoir que ça a, une réputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Autant en profiter…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Saotome Junko et Komatsu Nana ’Hachi’(/Ichinose Takumi)  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « […] ensuite, il refoula une pointe d’agressivité, il ne fallait pas que Beppo devine son intérêt et en profite pour lui faire payer le prix fort. »  
> d’après AnnaOz sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Profite pour lui faire payer le prix fort, suggère Junko en entendant Nana raconter sa triste histoire avec Takumi.

Nana, choquée, s’arrête de sangloter.

Pragmatique, Junko explique.  
\- Tu dois savoir, même si toi et moi on sait que c’est faux, que tu l’aimais vraiment – ma pauvre ! – tout le monde va te prendre pour une petite intrigante et croire que tu l’as fait exprès. Et ce type a l’air du genre à croire que l’argent résout tout et qu’il peut compenser son absence par des montagnes de fric. Alors soutire-lui un max pour te mettre, toi et ton gamin, à l’abri !


	29. Hachi - Présage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivée à l’appartement 707.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Présage ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnage(s) :** ’Hachi’ Komatsu Nana, l’appart’ 707  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il est trop tard. Yellow Bird défonce tout sur son passage, faisant s’écrouler le bâtiment. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le bâtiment est ancien mais solide, et surtout pittoresque. Nana l’a tout de suite aimé : on aurait dit un décor de film, un fragment de l’étranger ramené chez eux. Les signes du destin se sont accumulés : la seconde rencontre avec la seconde Nana, le numéro 707…  
Nana ne va pas dire qu’elle n’arrive pas à croire à sa chance : oh si, elle y croit, elle veut y croire ! Tout lui sourit. Elle en est sûre. Amour, amitié, travail, tout ira bien.

Sa vie à Tokyo commence sous des augures… intéressants, et ne sera sans nul doute qu’une longue suite d’aventures passionnantes !


	30. Nana, Hachi (Takumi) - Révolue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette époque…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Révolue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ’Hachi’ Komatsu Nana(/Ōsaki Nana) ; Ichinose Takumi  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et normaliser la chose auprès des gars qui en font autant des nanas. »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tomes 9-10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Au temps des Nana heureuses ensemble, l’appartement 707 était un modèle d’harmonie. Nana rectifie : au temps de Nana et Hachi, plutôt. À l’époque où Nana lui donnait cette collection de surnoms affectueux et où plus grand monde ne l’appelait de son propre prénom. Où Nana c’était Nana et plus tellement elle. Où elle était si heureuse de s’effacer derrière, de faire passer son propre bonheur en arrière plan.

C’est elle qui a tout gâché en se mettant avec Takumi, s’accuse-t-elle, et le bonheur n’a pas duré.


	31. BlaSt - Composition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est du boulot, de créer un album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Composition  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages :** Black Stones (Blast)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais tout ce que Cas ressent, c’est son cœur en morceaux. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Morceau après morceau, l’album se compose, lentement mais sûrement. Chaque nouvelle chanson leur donne des idées pour une autre. Des idées, bien sûr, ça n’est pas une chanson de plus, ça demande du travail, des essais, des changements de direction et de retours en arrière. Et ça n’est pas tout de composer la musique, rédiger les paroles et accorder le tout, il faut encore arriver à en jouer une version correcte, puis l’enregistrer en bonne qualité.  
Plusieurs essais ont viré à la catastrophe, mais ils ne se laissent pas décourager et ils progressent !

Ensuite ça sera au producteur de bosser…


	32. Shin/Layla - Au premier appel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il accourt toujours, comme un bon chien qui fait la fête à sa gentille maîtresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au premier appel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Okazaki Shin'ichi/Serizawa Layla, des clientes  
>  **Genre :** tension sexuelle ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "convocation" pour mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** Nana Day (7/7)  
>  **Avertissements :** prostitution  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il y a les clientes qui hésitent et tournent autour du pot et s’excusent presque de commander ses services, il y a celles qui le prennent et le jettent, il y a celles qui en redemandent et exigent qu’il rapplique immédiatement au premier appel. Shin obéit toujours ; il n’a pas le droit de rechigner un tant soit peu à la besogne, sinon il risque vite de se retrouver sans travail et sans toit. 

Et puis il y a celle dont les désirs sont plus que des ordres, dont il fera les quatre volontés en refusant de se faire payer…


	33. Hachi - Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne verra mais dont elle sait que c'est là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un secret  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Komatsu 'Hachi' Nana & Ōsaki Nana  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Jarretelle" d’après 31_jours (o7 juillet ' )  
>  **Prompt :** Nana Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Jamais Nana n’a osé porter de jarretières. Même quand elle sortait avec Monsieur Asano et qu’elle voulait se donner l’air plus adulte, elle a tenté les soutien-gorges pigeonnants et les culottes minuscules, mais elle n’a jamais poussé plus loin les dessous affriolants. Même si elle s’est parfois demandé ce que ça ferait d’en mettre elle serait morte de honte rien qu’à passer dans le rayon, ne parlons même pas d’arriver à les acheter ; et bien sûr ça n’était pas lui qui lui en aurait offertes. 

Mais depuis qu’elle a rencontré L’Autre Nana qui se balade sans vergogne en jupe courte et laisse apercevoir le haut de ses bas ou un ruban noué sur une cuisse nue, Hachi puisque tel est son nouveau nom, trouve ça sexy en diable. Secrètement, elle caresse l’idée d’en porter aussi, soigneusement cachées sous ses jupes beaucoup plus sages, rien que pour elle, pour imiter Nana mais sans les laisser voir à quiconque. Ou peut-être juste à Nana, si jamais elle se sent heureuse à ce point d’en porter.. ?


	34. Nana - Ambitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envier les autres ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ambitions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** NANA  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ōsaki Nana & Komatsu 'Hachi' Nana   
> **Genre :** léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Jaunisse" d’après 31_jours (o8 juillet ' )  
>  **Prompt :** Nana/Hachi Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Nana a passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse à faire taire une jalousie qui lui pourrissait l’existence. Elle avait une grand-mère mais pas de papa et plus de maman. Elle n’avait pas le droit de porter de jolies robes ni de jouer avec les garçons. Les autres filles ne l’aimaient pas beaucoup non plus.   
À l’adolescence elle sombra dans une phase désabusée où elle décida que si sa vie ne pouvait pas ressembler à celles des autres, tant pis, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à tous ces demeurés, elle ferait son propre style de vie. 

Puis la musique la sauva et depuis, c’était elle qui faisait des envieuses dans ses concerts. Ah! Elle avait la gloire, un mec, des cuirs, bientôt du fric…

…et une nouvelle colocataire à la fois affreusement normale et complètement adorable, dont elle se prit à envier les ambitions triviales de petite vie tranquille et d’amour simple.   
Si seulement l’idée de ne plus pouvoir chanter ne la rendait pas malade, elle pourrait se contenter de ça avec elle, en fait.


End file.
